The development of luminescent materials or luminopheres with multi-color emission is important for biological studies requiring multiplex bio-markers. In conventional design, the multi-color emission was mainly achieved by adjusting internal composition of the luminescent materials. Unfortunately, application of the luminescent materials is limited in that one specific luminophore is only able to emit one emission color under a single wavelength of excitation.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved material that overcomes or at least alleviates one or more of the above-mentioned problems, such as by possessing ability to exhibit multiple colors under a single excitation wavelength.